


Just a Taste

by Inactive_Account



Series: Shouta Lance [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss kink, Underage - Adult/Minor, anal penetration, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Six-year old Lance gets a taste of something he's always craved . . .Shiro is happy to fill his baby-boy to the brim.





	Just a Taste

“Are you sure, Lance?”

Shiro shifted from foot to foot. The pressure in his bladder provided a large discomfort, with every ounce of strength keeping the urine inside, and – with Lance knelt before him – a burst of arousal struck him and half-hardened his length, even as his mind screamed at him to finally release that familiar golden stream. A small ache struck his sides, while his stomach grew bloated, and he licked at his lips and let out a low moan.

Lance knelt on the tiles of the shower cubicle; each ridged pattern of the tiles dug a little into his knees, which left imprints on beautifully brown skin, and the shadows made him seem all the younger, as if he were no longer a child and instead a toddler. A bright smile crossed his features, which made his blue eyes sparkle as they caught the light. The tiny boy-cock rested between his parted legs, with small hands placed palm-up on his thighs, and he kept his back perfectly arched with his head tilted upwards, as he swallowed hard.

“I can stop any time,” said Shiro.

Lance pouted and dropped his head. A few tears sprang to the corner of his eyes, so that Shiro fell to his knees before him and whispered ‘no, no, no’ like a mantra, as he smiled and ran his hands through brown locks of hair. Lance half-smiled again, as he sniffed and nuzzled into the hand that now cupped his cheeks. It was an intimate moment. They locked eyes and Shiro pressed their foreheads together, while his bladder threatened to burst, and he trailed kisses down a long column of neck, as Lance sighed and moaned and pursed his lips.

“I want to make you happy,” murmured Lance.

“You _always_ make me happy, love.”

“I know this is how Keith gets punished, but you seem to like seeing him dirty. I also thought you could clean me off after, which would be lots of fun, and then we can be happy together, because you’re always so nice when you’re happy! You make me feel good.”

“I hope I always make you feel good,” teased Shiro. “You’re my angel, Lance. If you want something, you only have to ask and I’ll get you whatever you want. Okay, I’m glad you want me to feel good, but . . . ground rules, okay? If you say ‘stop’, _we stop_. I don’t ever want you to be sad or scared or do something just because you think I want it, okay?”

“You want me to be happy, too?”

A low moan escaped Lance’s mouth. Shiro bit lightly onto the soft skin, before suckling and licking and nibbling to draw out a bruise that Lance knew how best to hide, and his hands trailed down a smooth and hairless chest to a tiny penis, which he worked with great expertise as Lance mewled and fidgeted where he knelt. It was so soft and smooth to the touch, while even hardened it barely made it to an inch or two, but Lance was instinctively thrusting into Shiro’s hand. The beautiful head lolled back and forth with half-glazed eyes.

Shiro pulled back enough to see Lance flushed red, while panting for breath with cock twitching above taut testicles, and he stood slowly with dilated eyes taking in the perfect sight that knelt before him . . . _Lance was everything he ever needed . . ._ Shiro spread his legs. He planted a foot on either side of Lance, as he aimed the head of his cock just a few inches from a mouth now opened wide with throat and teeth on full display. He was getting hard.

“I want you to be happy, too,” whispered Shiro.

It was difficult to release a full stream. The developing erection made it hard to aim, too, so that only a dribble came out at first, and Lance – with a mewl of loss – craned his neck forward to wrap soft lips around the mushroomed head, providing perfect suction as he licked at the slit with a long moan. The urine dripped against his tongue, until he caught the taste and pulled back with a wince and flared nostrils. The taste was too strong for him.

“It’s okay to stop,” whispered Shiro.

“No, it’s not,” argued Lance. “I want you to piss in my mouth. You said I’m your dirty boy, right? You said I’m your come-bucket. I want you to fill me with piss and then come all over me, and then – and then – and then you can clean me off and make me feel good.”

Shiro nearly came then and there. The stream fled from his cock, now beyond his control, and struck at the flushed cheeks and swollen lips, before Lance gasped and tilted his head to catch the rest of the stream in his open mouth. _A human urinal_. Shiro chuckled, as the red throat filled slowly with golden liquid until it built and built and built, and soon trickled over the edges of the lips and ran down the pulsing vein of his throat. It shimmered in the low light.

Lance chose that moment to gargle, letting hundreds of bubbles build up and send more of the liquid spilling over his lips like a waterfall, and – with fluttering eyelids – Lance closed his mouth and visibly swallowed, before dipping low and running his hands through his hair, until he was bathing in the stream of piss. It soaked every lock. It struck every crevice. He even crawled on all fours and knelt down, until he could reach behind him and spread his perfectly taut buttocks to reveal a tight and brown hole ready for consumption.

“Fill me up, Uncle Shiro,” begged Lance. “Make me full.”

Shiro struggled to hold his stream, caught between urination and full arousal. He swore and dropped to the tiles, before snatching at a bottle of lotion and quickly fingering the hole, which was already prepared from an early ‘cleaning’ at bath-time. The tight inner walls clamped around his fingers, while a press of the prostate had Lance crying out and clawing at the floor, with back arched and the hot inner ridges holding ever tighter, and soon he was gasping and panting for breath, only able to mumble out ‘Shiro’ like a mantra.

It took very little to press the head of his erection inside; a part of him wanted to slide in to the hilt, but he knew that their first time would have to be romantic and slow, and this wasn’t how he wanted Lance to remember their consummation. He paused with the head inside, while he let out the rest of his piss, and it slowly filled Lance’s insides until the hot liquid was completely emptied inside the frame of the young child. Shiro groaned out.

A hand dropped to a small hip. He held Lance in place, while he pumped his cock with great speed and skill, with his hand making small twists on every upstroke, until – as the pleasure built and built – every nerve came alive . . . the piss sloshed against the head of his cock, trapped by tight walls . . . he struggled to breathe, struggled to control his heart. Every beat deafened him, while he felt his pulse throb in neck and cock. He pumped harder until the pleasure struck like lightning. A white haze swept over him. He came inside.

“I – I feel you inside me,” mumbled Lance.

Shiro threw back his head and screamed. He raked fingernails down soft hips, leaving four red lines on brown flesh, and he choked on saliva, as he thrust little inside until his cock was half-gripped by Lance’s virgin behind. Ropes of come flooded inside. The white liquid merged with the piss, until Lance was beyond full and on breaking point, and Shiro whispered for him to hold it all in as he pulled out, letting that tiny ring of muscle provide the perfect seal to keep inside the piss and come that reeked through the cubicle.

Shiro collapsed back, with his cock wet with lubricant and piss. He watched as Lance rolled onto his back, with a distended stomach and a yellow sheen over his skin, and his dilated eyes stood out against blushed skin and panting breaths. Shiro wanted to capture it all on film, even if he could show no one the delights within, because Lance was _his_ love and _his_ partner, and this was something just between them and no one else . . .

“Let it all out, my angel,” said Shiro.

Lance finally opened his bowels. A stream of white and yellow liquid leaked out, tinged only with the odd piece of brown that let out a strong odour that was enough to make Shiro retch, but there was something so deeply erotic at seeing that swollen hole twitch and contract as so many bodily fluids leaked out and stained the inside of Lance’s legs, marking him as belonging to Shiro. Shiro groaned and grew harder again, until Lance cried:

“O-Oh, it’s – it’s too . . . _too good_!”

The tiny cock twitched, as Lance arched his back and cried. It jerked and moved, as Lance’s eyes rolled back into his head and his toes curled, and – as a the last of the faeces and piss leaked out – he collapsed onto the tiles with his mouth open and tongue lolling out, as he drooled and moaned in pleasure. He looked thoroughly fucked, coming undone by the sense of release and exhibitionism alone, and he writhed even in his afterglow, as he stared at Shiro and spread his legs wide, as if to entice him to finally fuck him senseless.

Shiro grew hard. A part of him wanted to turn on the shower and wash Lance clean, but he looked so debauched and erotic that he knew there was no way he could wash away the evidence yet, not without first fucking his throat raw and then licking Lance out until he came from anal stimulation alone. He wanted Lance to feel as good as he felt, while being coated all over in come, until he was too exhausted to move and too used to care . . .

“I want more,” mewled Lance. “Please, Uncle Shiro? More?”

“My baby gets what my baby wants,” promised Shiro.


End file.
